You're sick
by 25f.t.i
Summary: Jacob's takes a different approach at getting back at the vampire. Slash! Smut. Absolutely no plot! Read at you own accord. You've been warned.


Jacob smirked. He saw Edward tense up and knew that his secret message had been heard loud and clear. It was times when he was by himself, in human form, that he allowed himself to think of all the fun it would be to mess with the bloodsucker's head.

The tiny smirk that formed in his lips was only answer enough that he really, _really_ enjoyed it.

_I really think that sucking you off would be the highlight of my day, Edward_. He made sure that when he said the name it came out as a moan. Husky, fully of desire. Oh yeah.

He pushed himself from the chair he was sitting in, and after saying a brief goodbye to Bella and Charlie, who were the reason why he was in the Swan house in the first place, he stepped out into the clear night.

For once it wasn't raining.

It was perfect.

When he was close to the La Push territory he began to have his small doubts, but didn't allow them to get in his head, just in case the bloodsucker was around.

"Oh, I'm around." He heard from somewhere around him.

Jacob tried to stop the motorcycle, but it got out of control in the slightly wet cement road.

It skidded to it's side, causing it's passenger to moan in slight pain as his whole right leg was burned.

When he got up, he could see the damage. Most of his skin had peeled, and he was bleeding, bad, but the wounds were already healing.

Lucky him, Jacob thought in his head.

Before he had time to brace himself, the bloodsucker had him pinned to a tree nearby.

"You're not even going to try and run away?" The leech asked, growling. Jacob smirked, not at all afraid.

If the bloodsucker actually managed to kill him, he would have to deal with Sam and the pack.

"I don't need to kill you." Edward growled, his shining gold eyes flashed in hate and promised hostility. "A good beating will suffice."

"A spanking perhaps." Jacob whispered, trying to think as many dirty thoughts as he could.

The leech glowered at him.

Jacob loved it.

"I promised you a blowjob." He whispered, grabbing the bloodsucker's crotch. "A little excited, are we?" He asked, smirking when he felt the growing bulge under his hand.

"You're sick." He whispered, pushing Jacob's hand away, only for Jacob to switch their positions. This time, Edward was backed up to the tree.

"I'm not the one being turned on by someone who isn't my girlfriend." Jacob whispered cruelly, and it had the satisfying effect he had wanted.

Edward looked at him, shocked and full of hate.

Smiling triumphantly, but still wanting more he said, "What? Is this your first time being sucked off?"

The tense clenching of his jaw was more than enough answer, since the vampire couldn't blush in embarrassment.

"Oh my god, you really are the most innocent, pathetic leech alive- Or should I say dead?"He joked, and as soon as he saw the bloodsucker open his mouth to reply, Jacob decided he would just do his part.

Jacob didn't even beat around the bush. He gripped the pants with all his strength and ripped them off the leech's body. With no shame, he knelt down before him.

A smirk on his young face, he took the leech's erection in his mouth.

"No." Edward gasped out, taken by complete surprise. And still couldn't wrap any thoughts on what was happening.

Jacob hated him, but he was doing such a great, nice job with his dick.

Edward grabbed the wolf's hair with the purpose to pushing him away, but as the experienced mouth moved up and around his length, completely taking him in, Edward could only moan.

His thoughts became even harder to come in focus when all he heard were Jacob's small compliments, between all the crude remarks over his dick.

"God, suck faster." Edward ordered, forcing Jacob to take in more of his length with more than unnecessary strength.

Should have known you'd like it, came the taunting voice of the wolf.

Edward could practically hear him laughing.

"Shut up and suck harder." Came the raspy voice of the vampire.

Jacob more than happily obliged.

In no time, Edward began to feel like he was close to his limit. He was going to cum, soon.

"I'm going to-" Edward couldn't finish, the moans ripped out of his body and he just held on to Jacob's hair harder then.

Jacob prepared for that moment.

Feeling the vampire still, Jacob swallowed each and every single drop. Wiping his mouth when he was done and raising to his feet.

His eyes on the deflating erection.

"Well, there's your experience." Jacob told him, eyes locked on his. "I hope you enjoyed it, show how much Bella's in your thoughts."

In a flash, Edward's pants were on again. All ripped and messed up, but hiding him.

"You're sick." Edward repeated again.

"You can't be that dumb as to not know the difference between me being sick and you being sick," Jacob taunted. "Anyway, I was just teasing you. The part of you letting me suck you off, that was an added bonus." He smirked. "Don't even deny that you didn't like it, because i remember you saying something along the lines of 'god, suck faster' and 'shut up and suck harder'." He laughed.

"You're the stupid one, _dog_." Edward said, putting emphasis the dog part. Putting enough hate and anger on the word.

"News Flash, leech. I may be the dog, but you've just been upgraded to being my bitch." He slapped a hand over Edward's cold face, but didn't remove it. "Between you and me, since there's no privacy because of the whole head thing, I hate the idea of sucking you off, but because I know you would hate it so very much, it brought me pleasure giving you unwanted pleasure."

"Why?" Edward whispered, the word came out before he had time to control it.

"Power, leech. I finally have you where I wanted." A gleeful smile came on his lips. Brightening up his whole face. "I don't know about you, but we should keep this from, Bella. Unless, of course, you want to tell her." Jacob smirked when the vampire tensed in front of him.

_I wouldn't mind telling her, but I don't think it would benefit you,_ Jacob thought in his head. Watching fascinated and with glee as the vampire's face turned impassive. A feat he only did when he was really troubled.


End file.
